


Feels Like Home

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Sam Bell 1/Reader [2]
Category: Moon (2009)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: This drabble is an unexpected sequel to Crazy on You.Warning: smut (actually really fluffy smut again as Sam Bell is still a sweetheart and a pure soul and I love him dearly) and total porn without plot! (I regret nothing though). So please, keep your children away from the screen… And if you don’t mind a little oral sex after a hard working day - than you may keep reading :’DD





	Feels Like Home

The days went by. A week has passed and you already couldn’t imagine your evenings without Sam. At work you kept a little distance, but evenings were only for you and him. The two of you stayed at your or his place, made love or just cuddled in front of a TV, listened to old rock'n'roll or simply talked. About your scientific projects, about space and his life at a Lunar base, or anything else - you just enjoyed being with each other.

When your boss announced you that he’s gonna send you to an important conference to another city, you wasn’t really amazed. But unfortunately it wasn’t optional. As you were going to come back home very late, you told Sam not to wait for you.

\- Just go home tonight and get some sleep, and I will see you in the morning, okay? - You said, kissing his cheek as you were leaving.

\- Alright, - He replied, kissing you back. - I will try.

***

You regretted about your decision almost as soon as you arrived home. The conference was quite boring and you were absolutely exhausted, but you missed him so bad. As an introverted person, you always enjoyed living alone. But tonight your flat suddenly felt so empty without him, it didn’t even felt like home. Anyway, it was too late to bother him right now, he was probably sleeping. So you just decided to take a shower and go to bed too. The sooner you fall asleep, the sooner the morning comes, and you’ll see him again and you’ll spend the whole Saturday together, and it’s gonna be awesome!.. But it was easier said than done. Even though you were exhausted, you just couldn’t sleep for some reason. When you got totally sick of tossing and turning in your bed, you decided to get up and read a book, maybe it could help?..

So you were sitting on the sofa in your pajamas and trying to read when you heard the doorbell ringing. Your heart skipped a beat when you saw Sam in your door spy.

\- Hi! - You said happily as you opened the door and let him in. - What are you doing here? It’s like super late…

\- Well, I was trying quite hard to get some sleep, but I just couldn’t, - he replied. - I just really needed to see you. It doesn’t feel like home without you, you know…

\- Oh god, Sam… - You looked at him, amazed. - You won’t believe, but I felt  _exactly_  the same!

You hugged him and whispered on his ear: - I missed you so bad.

\- I missed you too, - He replied, kissing your temple gently.

***

\- How was your conference? - Sam asked, as the two of you were sitting on your sofa and drinking tea.

\- Ugh, it was so goddamn tedious! And really long. Thought my brain was gonna explode, even though I didn’t learn anything new. You know I love science dearly, but this time it was totally useless and exhausting to be honest.

\- I see… You look really tired… - Sam replied.

\- But still beautiful, - he added, and kissed your cheek. You smiled.

\- And how was your day?

\- Nothing special, just ran all the usual tests, everything goes well, they say… And then I had a meeting with the lawyer, about my case with the Lunar Industries… It wasn’t that bad, but I also felt exhausted afterwards as I had to remember some details on clones and stuff… You know, some of the memories kinda hurt…

\- Oh… I know what you mean, - You said with compassion. - So, I guess you had a really hard day too…

Saying this you moved closer to him, placed a couple of soft kisses on his lips and caressed the back of his neck with your fingertips.

\- Yeah… But now it’s getting much better, - he whispered, pulling you closer and deepening the kiss. You moaned softly as his tongue slipped inside your mouth and gently massaged yours. Sam was so soft and warm against you, and you thought how great it is that he came to you tonight. Just being this close to him, feeling his strong arms around you and his gentle tongue in your mouth was exactly what you needed. You felt the urge to reward him somehow, make him feel good. So you started to caress his chest, slowly moving down his belly. His breath quickened as your hand moved further down to his pants and stroked him through the fabric, feeling his bulge getting harder.

\- Hey, - he broke the kiss and looked into your eyes, his fingers caressing your cheekbone. - You don’t have to do it, if you’re tired and…

\- Oh no, it’s fine. I want to, - you smirked. - I… really think you deserve a little… post-stressful-day-treatment.

You kissed him again and stroked him a little bit more, before getting on your knees in front of him. You smiled at him softly and started to unbutton his pants. Sam swallowed hard looking down at you. You took his pants and underwear down, setting him free. At first you caressed him again very gently with your fingertips, and then leaned down and brought your lips to his already hard cock. His breath hitched as your tongue traced a line along his length. You placed a kiss on the tip of his cock and licked it in a circling motion, then carefully took it into your mouth. His soft moan of pleasure was the most rewarding sound to you at this moment. It encouraged you, and you started working on his cock with your mouth, sucking it in a steady rhythm. You never considered yourself good at it, but you’ve never been so eager to do it. The little grunting and moaning sounds escaping him made you incredibly turned on. His hands instinctively moved to your head and he tugged on your hair causing you moan because it suddenly sent shivers down your spine and the aching heat between your legs became almost burning. Sam’s breath became ragged and heavy, you felt him shuddering and his cock twitching into your mouth. He gasped and tried to cringe away from you, but it was too late. You didn’t really mind swallowing his load though.

\- Sorry… - he panted, looking a bit confused.

\- Oh, baby, it’s totally fine!… - you assured him softly, licking your lips. Then you rose to your feet and bent down to kiss him and run your fingers through his hair. He pulled you closer causing you sit on his lap. His hands were wandering up and down your back as you were kissing slowly and passionately.

\- I wanna do something for you too, - he whispered hoarsely in between the kisses. - You also need a… treatment.

\- Yes… I think you’re right… I would like a treatment, please, - you agreed. The idea sounded really good because you still were turned on as hell.

He kissed your lips lightly once more, then placed you carefully on the sofa and knelt in front of you. His hands moved to the hem of your pajama pants, tugging them down. He kissed your knee softly and looked you in the eyes before parting your legs gently. His lips were now kissing your inner thighs slowly and you closed your eyes and breathed deeply, melting at this sensation.

He kissed his way up to your aching pussy and placed a couple of gentle kisses there, through the thin fabric, before tugging your panties down. Now you were completely exposed in front of him. His warm breath on your sensitive skin down there made you shiver and you bit your lip in anticipation. You moaned and arched your back when his lips finally found their way to your core. His tongue carefully slipped inside you, and you whimpered as he was slowly and tenderly probing your folds.

\- Does it feel good, babe? - He whispered, looking up at you.

\- Yes, Sam… Please go on, - you managed to reply in a pleading tone.

You were so wet already that you almost felt embarrassed, but he seemed to enjoy in it as well, licking up your juices. Sweet purring sounds escaped him as he tasted you. His tongue finally found its way to your swollen clit and Sam finally started working on it, touching it lightly with the tip of his tongue at first but soon becoming less shy and careful, encouraged by your pants and moans. His caress was still very tender though, and felt unbelievably good. So good you couldn’t take it any longer. You bucked your hips and grabbed his hair, pulling him closer as you felt your climax quickly approaching. An enormous wave of pleasure overwhelmed you and you screamed out loud, your whole body shaking. You leaned on the back rest, still trembling, your heart pounding against your rib cage. You moved your hand lazily to caress his hair again and he looked up at you, smiling softly. Then he stood up and you found some force to reach out and kiss him, tasting yourself on his lips.

***

A half an hour later or so you were in bed in his arms, and nothing in the world felt better.

\- I’m so glad you arrived, Sam, - you said. - You know, everything’s gonna be alright, I can feel it. As long as we’re here for each other, everything’s gonna be alright.

\- I think I can feel it too, - he replied and kissed the top of your head.

\- I love you, y/n, - he confessed suddenly. - With you I… feel like home.

These words were the most heartwarming thing you’ve ever heard, and you reached out to kiss his soft lips.

\- I love you too, Sam Bell. I love you too.


End file.
